Happy Ending
by holycitygirl
Summary: BrianMichael. They need each other. They love each other. Do they end up with each other?.... Well this would be a pretty inappropriately named fic if they didn't.


Title:  Happy Ending

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

Pairing:  Brian/Michael

Rating:  PG -13

Summary: Michael and Brian finally figure things out.

Credit:  I want to thank all fellow M/B writers for inspiring me to write my own.  This is not my usual fandom.  But I like it here and I might just stick around.

A/N:  This is my take on things.  It doesn't coincide with all key events of the three seasons.  That was intentional due to certain issues I didn't want to address.  And do to the fact that I have not seen all of the third season yet.  Please forgive.  And if you like give me feedback. ;)

The two men lay in satisfied abandon, one dark the other light.  Clothes and sheets were strewn across the stylish bedroom of the even more stylish loft.  

Justin  Taylor felt an overwhelming desire to stay like this forever.  

Brian Kinney couldn't wait to move.

"Get up" he demanded more gently that he would with any other lover, but that was the one and only consideration Justin had gained from the months of love he'd given the older man.  

"What?" he managed indignantly before he gave in and whined "Why can't I stay?"

Brian gave him the patented –_you're trying my patience look – and threw his clothes in his face.  _

"I'm going to a midnight showing of some stupid Japanime movie with Michael – you can't come."

"So why can't I stay here?  It's not like I'm some twink you picked up – I won't steal anything." 

Brian just looked at him and left the room.  He returned with the boy's shoes.  

Justin tried not to be hurt.  Told himself for the 1000th time to just leave and never come back.  _Asshole.  Stupid gorgeous asshole.  He'll never love you.  He has never once led you to believe otherwise.  _

"Michael might come back afterwards for coffee.  Ever since Ben and him broke up he…"Brian suddenly came to his senses.  "Why am I telling you this?"

"You know I don't understand" Justin spat out, showing more emotion than he should.  Emotion didn't get pity from Brian Kinney –it got disdain.  He didn't believe in it, never used his own, well with only one exception.  "I don't understand how Michael is the end all be all.  And I'm just another fuck."

Justin really didn't.  He felt like in a lot of ways was like Michael.  He was there for Brian, he loved him.  Brian laughed cruelly but when he turned around his eyes were not dead.  Justin suddenly felt like they were trying to tell him something.  Like this was a crossroads and whatever he said next would seal their romantic fate.  Hoping against hope –he held his breath.  

Brian spoke softly "Because Michael **is the end all be all.  And you **are** just another fuck."**

************************************************************************

The two men left the theatre in relative silence, one animated and the other morose.  They were walking in silence.  Brian had been that way through the entire movie despite Michael's enthusiastic and witty remarks.  It wasn't like Brian to hold a brood this long, without at least slipping out briefly to try and pick up the cute ushers.  His funks were a part of his personality, a running side plot to the story that was Brian. He had only been slightly happier when they were teenagers.  But back then they could sit around in his room and dream about all the fun they were going to have in their adult future.  Now Brian had _had it all.  Boredom was making him jaded.  _

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brian rolled his eyes.  He knew the question was coming.  For once he wished Michael didn't know him so well.  Or didn't care so much.  "Nothing is wrong.  I just wasn't in the mood for dark animation and sexual innuendo."

Michael scoffed. "Since when were you not in the mood for sexual anything?"

Brian smirked. "Cartoon boobs don't do it for me.  Since when are they your thing?  I thought Super Heroes with butts of steel were more your style."

"I have to stay with the times Brian.  That is what kids are watching these days.  That is what they are buying."

"Don't talk to me about kids or how old we are Mikey.  It is depressing."  

Brian's more truthful than flippant tone stopped him.  Leaning against the Jeep they were just about to get in, he simply looked at his friend.  He would wait until Brian gave in.  

Brian knew from experience there was no use in resisting.  "Justin and I are through."

"I'm sorry" Michael responded instantly, although he really wasn't.  

"I'm not" Brian responded instantly, and he wasn't either.  

Michael looked doubtful.  "Then why are you brooding?"

"I'm not brooding." At Michael's laugh he qualified "well no more than usual."  Reaching out he hooked his hand in the waist band of Michael's jeans and pulled him close.  "You know how much I hate breaking up with people I never committed to in the first place".

Michael put his arms around Brian and smiled.  He had heard the anti-boyfriend speech a thousand times.  

Brian saw the look and smiled angrily back "Don't find me so amusing."

Michael grabbed Brian's chin and pulled him down for a quick kiss.  "So what happened?"

Brian pulled back and ushered Michael into the car.  He then got in himself and pulled out of the parking lot.  He let him wait for 3 red lights before answering.  "The same thing that always happens." 

"He got tired of you putting your dick in other boy's mouths?" 

Brian cut his eyes at Michael and spoke between clenched teeth.  "He got tired of sharing"  

Michael laughed. "Your dick."

"My heart" Brian growled.  He knew he deserved it, but Michael saying it was too much.  "With who?" Michael asked dramatically.  

Brian's eyes widened.  That one really hurt.  "With you, _smartass."  _

Michael laughed as if that was ridiculous.  

Brian closed his eyes and stopped the car, the breaks screeching.  He was so tired of Mickey's oblivious act.  And he was pretty tired of his act as well; the one where he pretended that he wasn't in love with Michael.  Justin had been the last straw.  The truth was –he had only been with Justin because he reminded him of Michael.  Caring, sweet, honest, willing to take his shit.  They were both so damn open.  Open in a way that Brian could never be.  Except where Justin wanted more than he could offer, Michael seemed hell bent on taking less.  

Michael was silent.  He loved Brian.  He had resigned himself to the fact that he probably always would.  But every time Brian said something like it made it worse.  He was tired of him playing with his heart.  "Justin wasn't jealous of me." He stated emphatically wanting Brian to change the subject.  Ben had been jealous of Brian –yes.  But Justin?  Michael had almost decided that those two were made for each other.  Justin had been the only other guy that Brian seemed to really care about.  "And would you start the car back up.  We are in the middle of the road here."

Brian started the car and moved it three feet to the curb, ignoring Michael's look of annoyance.  He shut off the car and turned to face his friend.  "Justin left because I wouldn't let him be my boyfriend." Brian grabbed Michael's chin when he tried to look away and forced him to face what he was saying.  "He said he guessed I couldn't have a boyfriend because I already have a husband."

Michael's eyes widened this time. "He said that?"

Brian nodded, looking away himself and letting go of the other man.  

Michael leaned in taking Brian's hand in his.  "That is the same thing Ben said to me."  

Brian looked up surprised.  "But you said that is was about..."

"It's about what it is always about Bri."  Michael interrupted.  "Me looking for a father figure and then not being able to be the good son because I'm off cavorting with you.  Or I'm at home worrying about you.  Or on the phone arguing with you. Or"

"I get the point Mikey." Brian said.  And he really did.  They would never have successful relationships (him by choice and Michael by default) because they were already in one.  They were just too afraid to define it and take it to the next level.  They were too afraid to lose one another.  Brian had always been afraid that his fear of commitment would make him cheat and hurt Michael.  Michael was afraid of the same thing.  But Brian had become so bored with the slut life.  And more and more afraid that Michael was going to get bored with him. He may be an asshole but he did have feelings.  He couldn't live without Michael.  He wouldn't.  And he was willing to admit he would rather his life end up a fairy tale rather than a tragedy.  

"Do you?" Michael asked as if he wasn't sure at all he did.

"Do you? Brian challenged back.  

Michael decided to take the plunge; at least if Brian knew how he felt, he could give him the boyfriend speech personally, and end his hopes for good this time.  "None of my relationships work because of you."

Brian took offense and of course attacked. "Don't blame me because you pick dead beat Dad's"

"Ben wasn't a dead beat." Michael started but stopped himself from going along with their usual pattern. He wasn't going to let them stage a fight to avoid the truth.  "I didn't mean it like that." He finished with a tired sigh.

Brian reached over rubbing Michael's temple soothingly.  He sighed as well.  Would they ever be on the same page for more than 5 seconds? It seemed just when one of them was ready the other was running.  Or maybe Michael just had never really wanted him, and Brian had been imagining the two sided angst.  With all the times he had given hints, to no avail.  He may be the only one pining.  Getting as close as possible and continuing the touch he asked "Then how did you mean it?"

Michael looked into Brian's beautiful eyes.  They were one of his best features.  He loved them.  He loved everything about him.  So he said it.  "I couldn't stay with Ben or anybody else because of you.  Because I loved him but I've _always_ been _in love with you."_

Time seemed to stand still inside the car.  Michael couldn't speak because he was too afraid he had ruined everything.

Brian couldn't because he was too happy.  Michael loved him.  _Well he knew that_.  Michael was in love with him, he had hoped, even on occasions guessed and believed.  But Michael was willing to admit it –that was shocking –and wonderful.  It meant he was ready to trust him.  

"Would you say something!" Michael said impatiently.

Brian hadn't moved from his position at Michael's side.  His hand was frozen on Michael's temple. Slowly he moved it.  

Michael thought he was taking it away, closing down, and was surprised when they settled on his neck pulling him even closer.  

Their eyes locked.  And Brian knew somehow that he would have no problem being faithful to a Mikey that loved him –was _with_ him.  Pulling until their lips were touching he whispered in a voice he hoped sounded genuine and beautifully sincere.  "I have been in love with you since we were teenagers.  I wanted you since the first time you had sex with someone else.  I've wanted to kill every man you have ever loved.  And if I had thought I deserved you I would have told you a long time ago."  

Licking the lips that were impossibly close but so far away from Brian's, Michael smiled.  "So you deserve me now?" he asked, not that he cared.  He was just really happy and relieved that _finally they were opening up.  _

When they were young he would dream of this moment. He had quit that, for the sake of his mental health, a long time ago.  But now that it was happening he felt like he knew it was coming all along.  

Brian watched Mikey watching him, amusement in his eyes, and obvious love.  He watched him lick his lips and relished the last seconds of the unresolved sexual tension that had been brewing for the last sixteen years.  "I'm going to try."

It was good enough of a promise for Michael.  And so was the kiss that followed.  

Brian started slowly leading the kiss, making it sweet, promising. Perfect.  But soon that wasn't enough.  They both needed more.  Michael was frantically running his fingers through Brian's hair and Brian was seeking skin.  He had Michael's shirt untucked and his right hand splayed across abs.  A few brushes along his belt buckle and Michael was pulling back, struggling for breath.

"If you stop me now Mikey, I swear to GOD I'll kill you."

Michael laughed, pushing Brian gently away.  "Actually I was just going to tell you to take me to your place…NOW!"

Brian laughed as well, gladly taking the wheel.  Smirking he started the car and pulled out into the street at a dangerous speed, ignoring Michael's pleas to slow down and the angry horns of his fellow drivers.  It had been a long long journey from there to here and they had done it the hard way.  Nothing and no one was keeping him from his happy ending.  


End file.
